<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чай by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370917">Чай</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По правилам этикета, грустному человеку нужно принести согревающий напиток.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чай</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ещё со времён учёбы в университете это стало их доброй традицией — по воскресеньям Куай всегда заглядывал в кафе, в котором работала Ханами, чтобы поболтать, обсудить последние новости и в очередной раз договориться сходить в кино, при этом понимая, что занятость обоих вновь разрушит любые планы.</p><p>Маленькое заведение преимущественно с азиатской кухней уже больше месяца было практически безлюдным — видимо, дела у работодателя Хасаши шли не очень хорошо, и кафе не хватало рекламы, а также того, что позволило бы выделиться среди массы конкурентов, настойчиво отбивавших большую часть потенциальных посетителей. Ханами рисковала остаться без работы, но по-прежнему отказывалась принимать любую помощь от Лиэнга, продолжая грустно улыбаться и повторять ставшую любимой фразу: <i>«wazawai tenjite fuku to nasu»</i>, что в переводе с её родного языка означало <i>«пройдя бедствия и несчастье — встретишь счастливую судьбу»</i>. Хасаши старалась искренне верить в то, что рано или поздно череду проблем обязательно сменит долгожданное счастье и стабильность.</p><p>Впрочем, теперь и Куаю отчаянно хотелось в это поверить — после одного безрадостного события его в буквальном смысле настигла чёрная полоса, покрывшая негативной аурой почти все сферы его жизни. Лиэнг постепенно впадал в депрессию, и, если бы не регулярные встречи с подругой, которая хоть как-то поддерживала в нём надежду на лучшее, он давно позволил бы себе опуститься на самое дно следом за старшим братом.</p><p>Он не успел сделать заказ и зачем-то изучал сотню раз прочитанное и выученное наизусть меню, когда Ханами с тихим стуком поставила перед ним фарфоровую чашку с содержимым зеленовато-золотистого цвета, имеющим терпкий сладковатый аромат.</p><p>— Это что? — Куай удивлённо посмотрел на Хасаши, задержав взгляд на её любимом браслете с миниатюрной серебряной подвеской в виде скорпиона, который он подарил ей на день рождения несколько лет назад. Обычно официантам запрещалось носить подобные украшения, но Ханами каким-то образом обхитрила начальство, пользуясь лояльностью по отношению к себе. Хозяин заведения ценил единственную официантку, а потому безобидные шалости сходили ей с рук.</p><p>— Чай, — безэмоционально отозвалась Хасаши и поправила бейджик с именем на белой идеально выглаженной рубашке.</p><p>— Мне? — он скептически посмотрел на чашку, затем опять на подругу и обратно.</p><p>— Тебе.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Ты выглядишь грустным. Я где-то слышала, что по правилам этикета грустному человеку нужно принести согревающий напиток. И сенча* в таком случае подойдёт лучше всего. Считай это бонусом за счёт заведения, ты ведь наш постоянный посетитель.</p><p>Куай невесело усмехнулся. Ему бы дождаться конца рабочего дня подруги, чтобы наконец выговориться. Он сделал пару глотков, чувствуя, как тепло разлилось по всему телу. Довольно приятное ощущение, но явно недостаточное для того, чтобы резко стать оптимистом.</p><p>— Выпьешь со мной?</p><p>Сомневаясь, Хасаши окинула взглядом полупустой зал. Малочисленные посетители были заняты едой или беседами друг с другом и не обращали на неё никакого внимания. Никто не заметит, если она отвлечётся минут на пятнадцать и уделит время лучшему другу, с которым могла видеться всего несколько раз в месяц.</p><p>— Не здесь, Ханами. Дома. И что-нибудь покрепче чая. Но за этот спасибо — мне и вправду стало немного лучше.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* — популярный тип зелёного чая в Японии</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>